


Peace

by BubblegumCannibal



Series: Commissions and Gifts [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumCannibal/pseuds/BubblegumCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story commission for a friend. Fluff was the prompt and a smooch came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

It’s peaceful really. The light melodic music the trickled through the apartment, that is. Only being watched by the lights outside the window of the Commander’s apartment, the two kept no words uttered.

In silence, though words had not been spoken, simple touches were their only forms of communication. The gentle brushes of Shepard’s skinny fingers combing through Kaidan’s fluff of hair gingerly placed the Major into a light sense of comfort. With truth, this is all he actually wanted. Peace and quiet and lost in the embrace of his war torn lover.

Months had passed since the eradication of the Reapers. No one could shake off that horror of watching the sky light up with fire and smoke as those machines raged hell down into the quite streets of small cities and countries. So many people were gone—dead or missing.

However, neither of them could think about that. Not now. Right now was a moment to relax. A proper way to relax after a nice dinner with the crew in a way to celebrate the Commander up and moving just a few months of being comatose from the Crucible.

Goodness, Alenko was so proud of him. A hero of the galaxy and the only man that could make him blush from simple silly things. The two of them had been through so much turmoil in the past few years, where could they have started with rebuilding properly? No more funerals. No more Cerberus. No more spitting in Death’s face.

With a soft groan, the Major nuzzled softly against his Commanding officer, arms slowly unwrapping from around the other man’s waist. Lying here, he could hear the soft breathing of his reading lover as he pushed up from his statuesque pillow.

This was a moment he lived for. Times like these to take a man forever on guard—off, for once. Gazing up at the bright blue gaze of the hero himself, only to find himself pushing forward with a light grin on his creamy cheeks. His soldier seemed immersed into whatever he was reading. As the black haired man adjusted a bit, he found a hand cupping at the cheek of his other, still as he continued on closer to the man before pressing his lips against his.

A light startle. A hitch of Shepard’s breath, but no denial of a deeper kiss.

Blissful, was it. His reaction to it, that is. Shepard fumbled for the floor as he allowed his tablet to clatter to the floor.  Another intake of air and bodies began to move with each other to accommodate comfortably. Kaidan could care less about doing anything else.

He only wanted this.

And no amount of sex could explain what tension a kiss could hold.

Major Alenko couldn’t explain how it made him feel. The slight gasps between breaths raised hairs on the back of his neck. Goosebumps ran up Shep’s forearms tickled at his finger tips.  And a chuckle came to follow, deep and out of breath from his war torn lover. From the smile that graced the Commander’s lips, broad and expressive, Kaidan felt that warmth again.

                                                                                                              A love for a man that meant the world to him.


End file.
